


Room Service

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren definitely should not pursue this occupation once all the titans are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> someone (cough knows who she is) drew sexy as fuck maid eren in levi's lap so i wrote this crap

It’d been a long and stressful journey, considering much of it had been spent with Hanji. To get to this cabin in the woods had been no small feat since they had to go in such a large group with utmost secrecy. The day had been long and full of talk before action, and frankly Levi is rather exhausted (more so than usual) from all of it. 

In other words he is in dire need of some action, a different sort.

The mattress dips heavily beneath Levi’s weight as he sits upon it, gaze looking forward. His hands braced against the surface, for once his legs are not crossed.

Eren stands before him, a hand at an arm. Crossed over his chest in a manner of embarrassment, unlike Levi who looks directly at him. Eren cannot bring himself to look at Levi. That’s all Levi is doing now, looking at Eren, looking over him, watching him, thinking-

“It’s not bad.”

Eren flares up like a match to kinder.

His voice is more forceful than usual on account of how given the late hour he is trying his best to keep his voice down since almost everyone should be sleeping by now.

“What do you mean by that sir?! Excuse me for saying but I hardly feel this outfit is needed!”

Lace and frills.

Eren is wearing a maid outfit that’s skirt is rather too short for him (and just about anyone) a hand is pulling down at the front but no doubt if Eren turns around he’d have to do the same for the back unless he wishes to give Levi an eyeful of his ass. He’s also wearing silky thigh highs and polished high heels that most maids in service most certainly do not wear for such practical work.

Before Levi and the others had arrived, Eren had surely been sweating away in his usual military uniform cleaning and preparing Levi’s room for him, while yelling at everyone else to do just about the same for the rest of the house, but only a few heeded his words. Eren had done well in asking Sasha to do the cooking, if he himself could not do it (that which Levi rather and was disappointed about) though the food had been good Corporal Levi had picked at it. The dirty table a turn off. Levi remembers Eren’s horror and his swift anger at Jean.

Jean Kirschtein…

“Besides! Did you not tell me yourself your room is satisfactory sir? Yet why do I have to be punished in such a manner for someone else’s half assed job! It was Jean who failed to tidy the kitchen proper… ugh, I shouldn’t have asked that of him… what is Jean good for… horse faced bastard… stupid Jean… I can’t stand him-”

Jean Jean Jean Jean-

Eren jumps as he finally looks up on feeling Levi’s viciously cold glare.

“-I can’t stand any more of your bitching Eren, how many times do I have to hear another man’s name leave your lips? You knew what your duty was and it fell short. This is compensation. Grit with it and learn your lesson you damn brat.”

Since everyone else is new to being Levi’s Squad and Eren is now its oldest member… he has a duty as their senior to see that they know what needs to be done and do it.

Still…

“Eren, come here.”

Eren doesn’t move an inch and Levi thinks he’s still protesting his punishment. Both his hands are pulling down the front of his skirt, as he bites at his lower lip, that gaze turned away again. Why when Corporal Levi’s looks be so cold do they make his body so warm?

Levi is becoming impatient, if Eren won’t come over then the least he could do is relinquish that hold on the front of the skirt- or perhaps if he will not come to him Levi will ask him to turn around-

“Such disobedience towards your master, or are you too stupid to obey such a simple command?”

Eren looks more than affronted, as if his honor has been tarnished, Levi wants to taint more than that, as Eren takes a single and meager step forward.

“It’s… it’s not that sir… it’s hard to walk in these you know…”

His ears are bright red.

“What a shitty fucking excuse, a few steps closer you are surely capable of- you made a broken set of 3D maneuver gear functional by sheer will alone so spare me your bullshit. Or do you not want to come to me Eren.”

Levi knew Eren would not bear further insult.

Though it’s a little amusing it seems that more than this outfit, it’s Levi’s evaluation on his capabilities to follow instructions that’s really got him.

Scowling and angrily, Eren walks from the centre of the room to Levi, but still careful to not walk so heavily that he mars the clean and polished floor. Levi gathers Eren to him, an arm brought back over his hips and the other under his ass to hitch him up onto his lap. The lace and layers bunch up over Eren’s thighs that clench against Levi’s hips as Eren settles down against him. Grimacing as he sits; some of his bare flesh brushes against the buckle of Levi’s belt as Eren seats himself over Levi’s strained erection through the thick fabric of his trousers. Eren’s own erect cock lying against that very belt buckle that’d caused such discomfort and poking up to make a tent in the skirt. Levi glances down at it as he grips at Eren’s waist to help him settle more comfortably against him. But judging by Eren’s expression, his brow furrowed and his skin flushed, his jaw clenched, it’s only comfortable to one of them.

“What’s wrong Eren? Are you not feeling well?”

Eren’s arms move over across his shoulders and Eren brings Levi against him. Levi shuddering when he feels Eren’s fingers move against his shoulder blades, between them.

Eren dips his head forward to press their brows together- “I’m fine, but what of you Corporal Levi? Are you not feeling well? Shall I fetch you some medicine?”

Truly a doctor’s son through and through, Eren had asked sincerely and with worry despite the situation.

“Idiot, we’re not playing patient and nurse are we? What is it that I need and what is that you must call me?”

Levi snakes a hand between their bodies and pulls down on the collar of Eren’s dress shirt, popping the buttons and pulling down the collar of the dress to see if his skin there and further has turned the same shade as his face, Eren replies-

“My apologies, but you must tell me what it is you want in order for me to serve you… master.”

Levi fights back a moan on seeing Eren glance away, his fingers now on his shoulders.

He discreetly clears his throat and tells Eren.

“Is that so? Then, how about giving me something delicious to eat?”

Eren looks confused, Corporal Levi surely could not be asking of him to go get him food from the kitchens in this attire could he?

Eren bites at his bottom lip in worry, that’d be such a pain but if he had to and the Corporal isn’t watching he’d be sure to ditch these shoes and if he ran into anyone in the corridor… depending on who it was he could either knock them out, die of shame, or run as quickly as he could to warn the Corporal Mikasa is coming to his room with sword in hand.

This worry is strewn aside as Levi slips a finger under the backs of his heels and slips them off his feet so they clatter to the floor.

“Corporal- ah no, master?”

“Eren, how long do you intend to keep me waiting? Or are you confident you’ll not lose your heat?”

Eren is about to further ask what Levi means, that furrowed brow a knot of confusion- dissolving as Levi kisses at the side of his neck, his throat, pulling the dress down further, on the verge of ripping it as he reveals a nipple and takes it between his teeth, biting before sucking. Eren’s fingers clench in his hair as he briefly moves his hips, rutting himself against Levi’s hard stomach and dick with every harsh suck- that finally at this point Eren gets it. Almost saluting as he assures his Corporal-

“U-understood sir. You’ve had a long journey. Please leave it to me, I will see to it that you are fully rested!”

Eren pushes Levi back against the mattress, their legs coming up together swinging over the side as Eren continues to straddle him, not easing up until he’s certain Levi is wholly lying on the bed. Some of Levi’s saliva drips down Eren’s redden nipple and soaks against his no longer pulled down dress. Eren leans forward and kisses Levi on the lips- mumbling he’s a little hungry too.

Eren unties Levi’s cravat, the buttons of his shirt, kissing his cheek, his throat, his neck, before pulling back- a moment’s hesitance as he glances at Levi’s hard stare, hungered and ready to tear at his own throat- Eren repositions himself so that his back is to Levi. He scoots back to lie his stomach against the Corporal’s, skirts bouncing up with his movement; his wrists resting at Levi’s thighs before he draws back and unbuckles Levi's belt, unbuttons his trousers, taking in hand Corporal’s thick and hard cock, he says apologetic-

“Is it alright if I have the first taste? My master.”

When Levi is hesitant to reply, his throat clenching and his palms suddenly slick-

Eren goes on ahead, his mouth is hot around him as he sucks harder than Levi had on his nipple, which reminds Levi there’s still another beneath Eren’s lacy clothing that hasn’t been touched yet. Levi groans as he moves his arms against the sides of Eren’s legs that are propped alongside him. Eren’s skirts miraculously not risen up entirely in this case despite their short length, if Levi had not been under Eren he might not have been able to see _everything_. 

Levi reaches up to grab at Eren’s hips to draw him back a little and pull himself up enough to get closer to Eren’s ass, massaging at Eren’s hips before groping and squeezing at his ass cheeks, parting them by pushing a thumb against one and fully gripping in the other hand the other, content to feel Eren up as Eren sucks him off. Levi can feel even through the fabric of Eren’s clothing his hardened nipples against his belly as Eren sucks and licks at the tip of his cock, sliding his tongue around it, kissing it, when he’s not trying to fit it all in his mouth. He’s breathless and gentle while rough, his fingers glancing where his mouth is not. He sounds happy and sated from his sighs though the erection he sports now, caught between their bodies feels like it is in need of Levi’s full attention.

Levi pulls Eren’s ass towards him, giving a small bite to the side of a cheek before licking and sucking at Eren’s asshole, then wedging a few of his fingers inside Eren satisfied when he hears Eren’s breathy sighs turn into hitched moans, rising in a volume he should be controlling, one he’d been careful about earlier before he’d started to suck Levi’s dick.

Levi removes his fingers to keep Eren’s ass spread, a cheek in each clenching hand as Eren spreads his legs wider to bring his ass closer to Levi. Levi pokes his tongue inside, feeling Eren’s own tongue heavy against the topside of his dick, sliding further to the base as Eren takes Levi deeper, down into his throat.

Levi moves a hand between their bodies to clutch at Eren’s erection, he grabs it through the fabric of Eren’s dress and pumps it until the wet secretion of Eren on the verge of cumming dampens the dress enough that he can feel it against his skin. He gives a slight grunt over its unpleasantness but supposes he should get the fuck over it considering he’d just been eating out Eren’s ass.

He’s determined to have Eren cum before him so he’ll have an excuse to punish him later for it but for each rise to pleasure he gives Eren, Eren in turn is set on repaying him in double. Levi doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last either, seeing and feeling Eren’s swaying hips and ass, the skirt of the dress now bunched over the top of it and fully exposing Eren to him within his room.

Levi lets go of Eren’s cock to sit up and pull Eren’s mouth from him, making Eren rise with him as he positions them in a manner similar to before only this time Eren’s back is to him. Levi seats Eren atop of his dick and enters him, hitching up the skirts of Eren’s dress higher as he can get his hands under it and grope at Eren’s hot skin, touching and taking Eren’s cock in hand again, feeling the wetness skin to skin, the other hand raking up to that nipple he’d yet to suck and twisting at it, chiding Eren not to be so loud when he yelps in surprise. Corporal Levi’s fingers are not cold but they’re rough in touch and calloused, just as Eren’s hands are but more so from years of more experience with the sword.

Eren voices his displeasure of being deprived of Levi cumming inside his mouth, and Levi gets after him, for wasn’t it he who was supposed to be enjoying a meal and having a rest? And here he is, doing a majority of the work again- 

Levi pushes Eren against the bed and Eren twists around in his arms, the lace and frills of the skirts harsh in comparison to how it feels inside of Eren as Levi fucks him against the bedding. The creaking the bed makes under such strain not as loud as Eren crying and moaning Corporal Levi’s name over and over- begging him to go deeper, faster, harder, demanding but far more submissive than when he’d been calling Levi by something other than his name. Levi would find it a little funny if Eren wasn’t driving him fucking crazy right now. Eren’s legs are hitched up over his hips and crossed over them, a thigh high half off on one leg, the other looking stretched too far over it.

Levi wants to kiss him but he has to hear Eren say his name more times than he heard that horse face kid’s name tonight and even after that’s done he’s still not sure if he’s satisfied.

It’s only when he feels sticky, hot, Eren’s cum soaking through the fabric of his maid dress and moist on his stomach that Levi relents in his opinion, kissing Eren hard, biting at his lips and neck, sucking at Eren’s tender nipples before sucking and kissing at his just as tender mouth again, starving and deprived, that finally he cums inside him. Eren’s hands raking up against his back, unable to leave their usual marks from his own still intact shirt.

Eren is distraught beneath him, his hair a mess, his clothes in disarray and all sorts of fluids slick between his and the Corporal’s body. His dress is ripped in many places and to top that off he’d ripped some of the Corporal’s clothes too.

And it is he that is lying down on the Corporal’s bed, trying to catch his breath, on the verge of wanted sleep… when it is the Corporal who should be resting.

Eren looks up at him almost on the verge of tears, looking annoyingly frustrated for someone that’d just gotten fucked- that Levi decides before Eren goes to bed angry (like he usually does anyway)-

“Don’t sleep yet idiot, I’m going to have dessert.”

\--

For breakfast it’s only Corporal Levi who arrives timely, neat and looking for once like he wouldn’t throttle _all_ of them (despite his usual piss off exhausted expression he always has); while the lot of them on the other hand- having been kept up by all the racket last night had either had to go chop down half the forest that was their cover to vent their fury, fling themselves in the cold water of the well, steal everyone elses' pillows in a vain attempt to drown out the noise, or had to stay up to write down notes- very much looked like they had just been beyond the wall the previous night or only this early morning.

Eren makes sure he cooks the breakfast, and Corporal Levi doesn’t complain when Eren burns the eggs more than a little, having nod off at some point while they were still cooking in the pan.

However Levi does mention if it happens again he will have to buy Eren another new outfit as a souvenir.


End file.
